


good times

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [22]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Nick finds some chalk.prompt: chalk





	good times

“_What_ are you doing?”

Nick sits up, stretching his neck and wiping his hands off on his jeans, leaving behind streaks of colorful chalk. He looks up at Troy, answering the other’s scowl with a grin. “Having fun. What does it look like?”

“Like… Childish behavior?”

Nick rolls his eyes. “So? C’mon. Get down here and get your hands dirty.”

Troy hesitates; Nick doesn’t actually expect him to but, after a few seconds, he kneels on the sidewalk beside him. The suspicious expression isn’t gone but Nick takes it.

“I’m not an artist,” Troy mutters.

“Can’t be worse than me.”


End file.
